


Please Don't Troll Me Online

by clownjuice



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, i havent played this game ever ? and uhh i never will, idk - Freeform, its a fucking piss fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownjuice/pseuds/clownjuice
Summary: its a goro piss fic thats it





	Please Don't Troll Me Online

**Author's Note:**

> u kno when ur joaks become real 
> 
> btw goros piss has "property of joaquin " on it so :/ sorry mac n clam

 

Akechi smiled and patted (name's) head as the other kneeled down, looking up at the brunette expectantly.

"Good." he smiled softly, running his thumb across (name)'s waiting lips. He pushed the digit past their lips into their wet mouth, (name) sucking on it with fervor. Akechi's eyes narrowed, a slyness behind them.

"Now, open up." He said, his voice loud enough for only (name) to hear, the command heavy in the air. (name)'s stomach dropped, nervousness and excitement filling their brain for a moment. They knew what was coming. And they loved it.

(name) closed their eyes and opened their mouth wide, waiting expectantly. The only sound was their breathing and the sound of Akechi's zipper being pulled down. Then, it was silent.

The warm liquid hit (name)'s waiting mouth, and startled them for a moment, before they just sat there, drinking it in (both in a emotional sense and in a literal). The stream was too fast for them to wait, overflowing and spilling onto the floor and (name)'s clothes.  


Akechi liked to stay hydrated (he only drank water and strawberry gatorade) so his piss was nearly clear, and lacked smell. His smile spread into a grin, watching as the stream of liquid hit his partner's awaiting mouth.

Sooner than either would have wanted, he was finished. He tucked himself back in and (name) swallowed what was left, and stared up at him, adoration in their eyes. Akechi brought (name) to their feet, bringing them into a passionate kiss, his hands around their waist. He didn't mind that their clothes were soaked in piss, especially since it was his. The kiss grew more passionate, both of them clutching each other as close as possible. Aketch reached down, and slid a hand into (name)'s pants, and smiled when they moaned.

"Hey, Akechi! Have you seen m-" Ryuji burst in, letting light into the once dark room. "Whoa! What the fuck!" The two others froze, separating themselves.

"Uh, We were just, uh-" Akechi stuttered, a blush on his cheeks.

Ryuji just laughed, and closed the door.

"Yeah, I get it dude! Sorry about the interruption." He yelled through the door. Akechi could hear Ryuji say "why did it smell like piss in there" as the blonde walked off.

Akechi chuckled and turned back to (name) who laughed with him.


End file.
